Robotic devices may be utilized in various industrial and service applications such as assembly, inspection, work in hazardous environments, and transportation. A robotic device may include various components such as sensors, cameras, manipulators, or robotic arms. Additionally, the robotic device may be remotely or autonomously operated to perform various tasks. For example, a computing device may communicate with the robotic device to provide operation instructions or to receive sensor measurements.